Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for applying beauty care products overnight. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an improved sleeping mask that aids in the application of beauty treatment at night while sleeping. The sleeping beauty mask is designed to work like a conventional sleeping mask, but with the additional utility of effective and continuous nighttime application of beauty products.
Great skin is smooth, even-toned, and dewy. Healthy skin starts with a commitment to regular skin care regimen. To get those results, there needs to be an understanding of how products work together, how they benefit your skin, and the order of application most beneficial. For example, over time, skin gets dry because it becomes less effective at holding in moisture. Treatments that contain hydrating ingredients and humectants may rectify or mitigate some of those effects and create a plumper complexion. Or as a person ages, it becomes more difficult for skin to renew itself, which can make complexion appear reddish. The repair process can be sped up by using an exfoliating serum.
Bedtime is often the best time to apply skincare because cell turnover is faster and body temperature rises while sleeping. Therefore, creams and serums melt deeper into skin. Products like sleeping facial masks are loaded with moisturizers, antioxidants, and retinols that help skin appear softer and smoother by the morning.
However, overnight skin treatment can often be messy. Bed sheets and pillow covers may be ruined, or these items may have to be frequently washed as the overnight skin products have stained the bed sheets and pillow cases. Towels may be placed over the bed and pillows to minimize damage, but even so, these items still have to be washed every morning. Furthermore, towels can slide or shift throughout the night, rendering it ineffective to create a barrier against the bed sheets and pillow cases.
The present invention provides an overnight skin treatment application in a conventional sleeping mask. In the preferred embodiment, the present invention comprises a face portion, an adjustable strap, and internal pockets. The internal pockets are located so that it directly aligns with the user's forehead and cheeks when worn. Furthermore, the internal pockets comprise a defined volume that allows for applicator sponge pads to be inserted and held therein. In the preferred embodiment, the internal pockets are located on the interior surface of the sleeping beauty mask and positioned along the forehead, and left and right cheek. Any desired beauty care product, such as creams, serums or moisturizers, can be applied to the sponge pads.
The internal pockets contain a porous surface that permits skin care products to permeate through the pocket and onto the user's skin. In other embodiments, the internal pockets may comprise a slit so that a portion of the pads extends out of the pockets to directly contact the user's skin. The sponge pads may be reusable or disposable, depending upon embodiment.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to sleeping masks and respiratory masks. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. One of these devices describes a sleeping mask that includes internal depressions to prevent the mask from making contact with the eyes. Another device discloses a respiratory mask that includes a liner to protect the skin of a user. These devices, however, do not disclose a sleeping beauty mask that includes internal pockets that are designed to hold sponge pads, wherein the sponge pads can be filled with a desired beauty care product. The foregoing is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,217, to Kitayama and U.S. Design Pat. No. D489749 to Landvik disclose conventional sleeping masks. The Kitayama device relates to a conventional eye mask comprising a main member being formed by a plate and a long rib portion being formed along an inner edge portion of main member, whereby the long rib portion contacts a periphery of an eye. Due to the long rib portion, the main member does not directly contact the eyes. Similarly, Landvik discloses a mask with a portion for substantially covering the eyes, forehead and cheeks, and an adjustable strap attached thereto.
Unlike the present invention, however, the devices of Kitayama and Landvik are limited in that the foregoing devices can only function as a sleeping mask. The present invention comprises a beauty mask that can function as a sleeping mask while also serving as an applicator for beauty care products. The present invention includes internal pockets that are configured for holding sponge pads that can be saturated with various types of skin care products. Thus, a user can wear the mask while sleeping, whereby wearing the mask allows the user to apply skin care products to his or her skin.
Similarly, U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2010/0122398 to Luciano discloses a sleeping mask apparatus for protecting a wearer's eyelashes during sleep. The sleeping mask comprises a face portion configured to cover an area of the wearer's face generally bounded by the wearer's forehead, beneath the wearer's eyes, and across the wearer's nose bridges. The face portion also comprises an inner surface having a perimeter and a pair of relatively rigid side portions, wherein the side portions are substantially perpendicular to the face portion. In this way, only the perimeter portion contacts the wearer's face, thereby preventing the sleeping mask from contacting the wearer's eyelashes. The purpose and design of the Luciano device, however, differ from the present invention in that the present invention is not designed to prevent the underside of the sleeping mask from contacting the user's face. Rather, the present invention is designed to contact the user's skin in order to apply skin care products to the user's face when wearing the device.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,561 to Adamo discloses a sleeping mask with an improved fastening function. The sleeping mask comprises side parts that extend into a region adjacent to a wearer's ear. Additionally, the sleeping mask comprises receiving pockets for the outer ears on the inner side facing the head. The receiving pockets also offer a cover for the outer ears resulting in sound muffling. Likewise, U.S. Design Pat. No. D465234 to Gordon discloses a conventional face mask that extends on the side to also cover the ears. Thus, Adamo and Gordon disclose face masks that serves as sound muffler and not for skin care treatment.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 8,365,733 to Rutan is a liner for use with a respiratory mask, such as a continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) mask. The respiratory mask includes a body constructed from an absorbent material, wherein the body includes an outer edge, an inner edge, and an opening bounded by the inner edge. The Rutan device is directed toward a liner to protect the skin of a person using a respiratory mask. Thus, Rutan does not disclose a sleeping mask or an applicator for skin care products.
The devices disclosed in the prior art have several known drawbacks. Most of the prior art devices are limited as they function only a sleeping mask, while other devices disclose a sleeping mask that can reduce noise or protect the wearer's eyelashes. Accordingly, none of these devices disclose a sleeping mask that can function also as a device for beauty care application. The present invention overcomes these limitations by disclosing such a device that operates as a sleeping mask while also functioning as an applicator for skin care products, whereby the present invention is designed to contact the user's skin in order to apply skin care products to the user's face when wearing the device. More specifically, the present invention comprises a mask with internal pockets having sponge applicator pads that can apply beauty products to the user's skin.
It is therefore submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to sleeping masks and beauty care application. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.